


Cemetery Sideroad

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, F/M, Foreshadowing, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-13
Updated: 2008-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was Tragically Hip Song Titles.</p></blockquote>





	Cemetery Sideroad

"This way," Buffy commands, as she heads away from the main cemetery.

Puzzled, he stops briefly to scent the air. "I don't hear any…" his voice trails away at the look in her eyes. For a girl who's relatively inexperienced, she certainly seems to know what she wants.

She pushes up on tiptoes, her mouth already open for his. As always he hesitates. This can't possibly end well.

And then the scent of her perfume washes away his defenses and he crushes his mouth against hers and kisses her greedily. She always makes him dizzy even though he doesn't breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was Tragically Hip Song Titles.


End file.
